A Normal High School Life (RHS)
by n00bly513
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Neil Miller attends Robloxian High School (RHS) and leads a normal life. But when i say normal I mean very abnormal, ridiculous and weird. And that's how his high school life is described as. But when a new student arrives at his school, things just can't get more weird.
1. A Normal Start To A Normal Day

Neil combed his straight brown hair and started to put his favorite green hoodie on and wore the same jeans he had since day one. He put his shoes on and tied his shoelaces while thinking "_Well today is going to be normal as usual._" He walked out of his house, locked the door and started walking for his school which is quite near to his house. "What a bummer." He said to himself. "If my house wasn't behind the school, I would've ditched three days a week." He whistled a tune while thinking about yesterday's homework. And talking about homework, he still hadn't finished it. It's not his fault, but everytime he tries to finish his homework, his brain shuts down and he sleeps on his book (drooling). Once he used his homework as toilet paper. That's how serious he thinks homeworks are.

Upon reaching Robloxian High School, Neil took a seat on the bench outside of the school thinking what life would bring to him today and waiting for his friends to arrive and to finally say the first word to someone else for today and that word is 'Hello'. Neil saw a senior couple holding hands together on the sidewalk. _"Weirdos,"_ He would call them that because he never understood love. This is because he had never found love yet in his life or even seem to be interested in girls. Yes, pretty weird for a boy who has reached puberty when he's 15 years old. He glanced at his watch and said, "Hmm… Maybe I came too early today." What he said is true. Usually, he always reaches school at 7:45 a.m. but this time he reached school at 7:10 a.m. _"I think that my life is beginning to be different from yesterday or the day before_ _yesterday!"_ he thought while smiling. He heard someone singing behind him and he instantly looked at the source of the singing. "Hello Mitch. It's nice to see you feeling happy. As usual", Neil said to the singing boy on the sidewalk.

Mitch Phrederson was his name and a cheerful, optimistic and friendly boy he was. Not to mention annoying, stupid and clumsy but that's how Neil would describe him. He wore a yellow T-Shirt that has a smiley face on its front, a pair of grey trousers and a black headphone. And listening to music (especially dubstep) was his general form of hobby. He saw Neil but he can't hear what he is saying thanks to the fact that he is listening to music on the highest volume. It's a miracle for Mitch not to turn into a deaf 16 year old. He made a gesture that means 'I can't hear you' to Neil. Neil just rolled his eyes and shouted "Just take your headphones off your head!" Mitch did as Neil told him to and asked him

"What are you talking about just now? I just can't seem to hear you just now."  
"I said hello to you."  
"I thought you said my eyes seem to glow."  
"No I said hello you fucktard."  
"You did?"  
"What did you think I said to you?"  
"My eyes seem to glow?"

Neil just pretended that he had never talked to Mitch today. And that is how Neil's day usually starts. By having a conversation with one of his best friends and eventually ignoring him for thirty minutes. Well, Neil calls it an argument but Mitch calls it a conversation. Mitch sat right next to him while smiling like always and started listening to his music again. Neil thought about his other two friends when suddenly, a red exotic car drifted into the school parking lot. "Hey Neil! There's Shelsus and Connor!" Mitch cried. "I know that. Do I have to remind you that I'm not blind?" Neil responded. Connor went over to Neil and Mitch while carrying a book. No, a stack of books. Neil almost laughed at Connor with his books and his glasses. Weird looking and huge.

Connor Woodman was the nerd of the group. He wears a pair of huge nerd glasses with a lame looking beige colored shirt, tie and brown slacks. Your average nerd but Neil decided to be friends with Connor because they've known each other since he's nine years old. "Hey gang! Finished yesterday's homework yet?" Connor said while putting his books on the ground and straightened his tie up. Mitch said he was too busy listening to music to be doing homework but the real reason is he is too lazy to do anything else other than listening to music, going to Club Red and singing songs. He and Connor are going to start a 'conversation' when Neil asked "Hey, where's Shelsus?" Connor pointed at the red exotic car's direction and kept on nagging to Mitch. Neil saw a person wearing a red sweater, a beanie with goggles covering the eyes, a red scarf and a robotic snowman which is perched smartly on it's shoulder, checking it's car engine. That person is Shelsus Keyvin.

"Hey Shelsus. How's your car today?" asked Neil. "Mmmph mmb mmvvmm vvffmm," Shelsus grumbled. Then the robotic snowman on his shoulder started talking "It said the car's engine is not doing great. And it said good morning". Yes. Shelsus Keyvin can't talk clearly because it's scarf is blocking it's mouth and it won't remove it's scarf due to it's sneezes even though the temperature is not that cold which is weird if you ask me, but fortunately it has a translating snowman on it's shoulder thanks to Connor for creating the snowman. Have I told you that Connor is an amazing inventor? No? Well then, I must tell you about it but we have no time. I must continue this story. Connor and Shelsus has been close friends ever since the snowman was created for him. Or her. Or it. Actually no one knows what is Shelsus' gender. Shelsus never talks about it. And everytime someone asks it about his or her gender, Shelsus ignores the question until the subject is changed. So instead of him or her, everyone calls Shelsus 'It'. Mitch the clown, Connor the nerd, Shelsus the weirdo and Neil himself, the most sensible guy and unofficial leader of their group.

Suddenly, Sheslsus' car engine started smoking and exploded in his face like always. But luckily, it's scarf and goggles were protecting it's face. "Mmbvvvmm bvvff!", shouted Shelsus in surprise. The snowman or SAM is his name. SAM said "Err… You don't need me to translate what it said right Neil?" "Nope. I think it just swore." Neil answered. Unsurprisingly, this is how most of Neil's mornings turn out to be. Even though he has weird friends, he still calls his life 'normal'. 'Normal' means abnormal, weird and ridiculous in Neil's opinion. Just when things can't get more fun, the school bell rang. "Well I guess today is just going to be a normal day." Neil thought gloomily and the four of them walked to the front door of the school. Well, five if you count SAM too. But if Neil thought that today will be normal, he will be proved wrong.


	2. Heather Wallford

Neil, Mitch, Connor and Shelsus walked down the school corridor talking about yesterday's science lesson. "No, you do not add hydrochloric acid to a mixture of hot sauce and potassium. You just add ketchup with hot sauce and lime water. That's how you make a fart chemical." babbled Connor. "Wait. Why would someone ever make a fart potion? Why is ketchup and hot sauce used in chemistry science?" complained Neil. "It just doesn't make sense and if you ask logic, even logic can't find an answer to my question. It seems like horse shit." Neil's face shows confusion. "Well, one does not question how science works my friends. I don't care if science doesn't make science. I mean science doesn't make sense." answered Mitch with the same smile stuck on his face like it has been glued on or something. Neil sniggered at the lame joke.

"Was that a joke? I don't get it," asked Connor and Mitch responded "Yup. Don't you get it? Science sounds like sense. So science does not make science. Get it? Laugh?" He explained. "It's not even funny. I don't know why do you even find it funny," asked Connor again. "Vmnn vph ff mm vvmmb," said Shelsus and SAM instantly said to the others "Shelsus says that it sounds like a joke," "See? Even it agrees with me," bragged Mitch. "Doesn't sound like a joke to me," said Connor with a frown. "Your glasses and height are a joke. How's that new joke guys?" Mitch mocked. It is true that Connor's glasses looked funny because it is huge and Connor is the shortest of them all but not that short. The four of them laughed including Connor. That's the good thing about having a clown in your group. You get a break from reality and laugh to Mitch's jokes.

Shelsus talked to SAM and SAM said to the rest that Shelsus is going to take a piss. While it ran off to the toilet, the three of them stood in the busy corridor while talking about Shelsus. "You guys think that it's a she or a he?" quizzed Connor. "I think it's a he. No woman would drive an exotics car and check the engine," Mitch suggested. "Plus, its voice sounds like a man's voice or maybe it's a faggot." But Neil is thinking the opposite of Mitch's answer. "Mitch, don't be sexist. Even women drive exotic cars. Do you know about Kayla Hinderson the woman who collects cars? Maybe Shelsus is a she. It seems feminine and reads girly magazines. And why does it like hanging around with Connor? It is obviously in love with Connor." Neil laughed. "Don't be foolish Neil. Shelsus is hanging out with me because I invented SAM for it. And it's repaying the favor by being friends with me," Connor told him but he is not sure himself.

"Well how about we check which toilet did Shelsus go into?" Mitch suggested again with a raised eyebrow and they all went silent. And before you can say 'noobs and guests', they were already running to the school toilet and waited. Neil bets that Shelsus will come out of the girl's toilet for five RoBuxes. But Shelsus came out from the boy's toilet and Neil reluctantly gave a smiling Mitch five RoBuxes. "Vvvb vph vmm mmm bmnnm vphmm?" asked Shelsus curiously and SAM said "He said what are you guys doing here infront of the school toilet? And I have the same question." The three of them said nothing and at that exact moment, the school bell rang and the four of them walked to history class. "Phew. And that's where the phrase saved by the bell came from," Mitch whispered as the four of them arrived at the front door of history class.

Neil sat down next to Mitch while wondering to himself if this day is going to be normal as usual. "Psst! Neil!" Connor who is sitting right behind Neil whispered into the back of Neil's ears. "I forgot to carry my books that I left infront of the school!" "So you want me to go get it for you?" asked Neil as he hoped the answer is no. But unfortunately Connor nodded. Neil sighed, got up from his seat and dashed out of the classroom quickly while the Mr. Cinder, the principal and history teacher, isn't here yet. He ran outside of the school and quickly looked for a stack of books near the school bench. Neil found them pretty quickly than expected. As he ran back inside the school with the stack of books in his hands, he accidentally knocked a girl over and fell down.

"Oww… Holy shit that hurt." Neil cried out in pain and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry for knocking you over, err…" As his visions cleared he saw a blond haired girl wearing a grey T-Shirt with a pair of black pants sprawled on the ground. Neil thought to himself as he got up _"Who is this girl? I've never seen her before. She must be new. And pretty too,"_ He helped the poor girl up from the floor and apologized to her. "It's ok. I can manage myself," said the girl brushing her shirt. Neil picked up the books with the help of the girl and led the way to history class. On the way there, Neil asked the girl "So, uhh… What's your name?" She smiled at Neil and answered "My name is Heather Wallford. And your's?" Neil stammered "My na- name's Neil. N-Neil Miller," and his mind is blown away by her beauty the moment she smiled at him _"What the... Why do I feel nervous?"_

Heather stopped walking and looked surprised. "What's wrong? You sound like you've seen the janitor naked," Neil shuddered and told her "Actually I did saw that once. And you do not want to know what he did to the school nurse." Neil smiled weakly but Heather laughed and in between laughs she said "Wow! How do you even sleep at night?" "Can't sleep or eat for two days ever since I saw the incident. But after that, things got back to normal and I basicly ignored what I saw and treated it as if it was a nightmare. But sometimes I do get nightmares that I was the janitor doing you-know-what," and that just got Heather laughing louder than ever.

Neil was just about to ask if Heather is new in town when they reached history class. As the both of them entered the classroom, the whole class stared at them both and started whispering. The history teacher, Mr. Cindering, asked Neil where has he been and why has he ran out of class without his permission. Neil was trying to get an excuse from his brain but his excuse cabinet is locked away in his mind leaving him with no excuses at all when suddenly, Heather backed Neil up "Sir, Neil help'ed me carry my books to this class. I'm Heather Wallford." Mr. Cinder looked at his name list and cleared his throat. "Well then you're apologized Neil. Class, meet Heather Wallford. You're new classmate," Neil guessed correctly for Heather is new in town. At the same time, Neil just found his first love. Yes, his first. And from then his life just got even weirder than ever.


	3. Slightly Normal Lunch

As Neil passed the books on to Connor ("Thank you so much Neil.") he sat down next to Mitch, who is very curious "Who's she? Where did you found her? And why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Neil didn't hear what Mitch said and kept on staring at Heather Wallford, the girl who he had seemed to fell for. Neil snapped out of his gaze when Mitch snapped his fingers right in front of his face. "Huh? What? What did you say to me?" Mitch looked concerned "What's wrong with you? You always talk to me before pretending to ignore me." Mr. Cinder got everyone's attention after shouting for several minutes and told everyone to open their textbooks to page 127. As Mr. Cinder talked about how Shedletsky, the 4th Robloxian Prime Minister, abolished the slavery of noobs, Neil whispered "It's nothing dude. I'm just checking the new girl out. I found her as I went off to take Connor's books for him."

"Mr. Miller, are you paying attention to what I am saying? Or are you trying to spread gossip about the new student?" Mr. Cinder asked. "Can you tell me, in what year did noob slavery end?" Neil's cheeks were burning as the whole class stared at him. He only let out a nervous cough because he did not know the answer. He wouldn't read books or even study. But Mr. Cinder is still expecting for an answer coming from his mouth. _"Man, why does Mr. Cinder likes to ask me questions everytime? Can't he ask someone else, like Connor? Why does he hate me so much?"_ Mr. Cinder seems to dislike Neil all because of something that he did to Mr. Cinder when he was a freshman a few years back. Neil's mind remembered why Mr. Cinder dislikes Neil.

"Drink it all up Neil!"  
"You can do it bro!"  
"Last can! Just the last can and you're done!

Neil is in Club Red and is trying to finish the last of 50 Bloxxy Beers in 5 minutes for 100 RoBuxes. Neil is feeling very drunk, so drunk that he feels that the whole room is spinning around. _"Aww shit. If I throw up right now, it would be worse going to school naked,"_ Neil worried. He put the can to his lips and tilted the can. He drank the can empty and lifted his hands to the cheering crowd in victory. Shouts of admiration are filled in the air as Neil earned the respect of his schoolmates (and a matter of 100 RoBuxes) quite fast for a freshman. As he slugged his way home, he bumped into Mr. Cinder. "Hello Neil. What's wrong with you? You don't look so good." Neil wanted to respond but he was too tired, drunk, and his stomach was churning. Without warning, the entire contents of his stomach broke loose as Neil vomited on Mr. Cinder.

Neil's thoughts are pulled back to present reality as Mr. Cinder asked impatiently "Well? Have you come up with the answer?" He is still thinking of the answer when Connor raised his hand, confidently. "I believe the answer is 1834, sir." "Be thankful that you have a friend to give you a helping hand." Mr. Cinder told Neil. Neil looked relieved and will not forget to thank Connor later. If you had not known, most of his history lessons are like this. Mr. Cinder always asks Neil at least one question during his class. Sometimes, he knows the answer sometimes Connor will have to help Neil out since Connor practically finished reading all of the school books just a week after school started again. But still hungry for knowledge, he will insist on reading the same books over and over again. Not only that, but he also finishes his given homework one hour after being given the homework by a teacher. Now if you excuse me, I must continue telling the story about Neil Miller's life and not Connor Woodman's.

During lunch, Neil, Mitch and Shelsus sat at their usual table in the cafeteria (a yellow table complete with four yellow chairs) except Connor because he is too busy helping Miss Mudman, the art teacher, setting up her class. They ate there talking and eating lunch and talking. Heather came to their table and asked them if she could sit there. "Sure. Why not? The more the merrier right?" Mitch said happily without even minding to swallow his food first. She sat down and started chomping down on her taco. "Neil, introduce me to your friends?" She asked before taking another bite "You guys seem like a good group of friends to hang out with for a new student like me." "Uhh… Mitch, Shelsus, m-meet Heather. Heather, meet Mitch a-a-and Sh-Shelsus. Mitch here is the cl-clown of our group and Sh-Shels-Shelsus here is the, err… w-w-weirdo of the group. No offense Shelsus." Neil always seem to be nervous when Heather is around, probably due to the fact that he has a crush on her. "Ff phmm," Shelsus said. "It said it's ok," SAM translated instantly.

"Wow! Is that a real robotic snowman? Why is its mouth and face covered with a scarf, goggles and beanie? Why is Shelsus called it?" Heather asked quickly. Neil explained everything to Heather, who is nodding in understandment. "Hey, Neil?" Mitch tapped his shoulder. "Aren't I the one who asks too many questions at once and annoy you at the same time? I think Heather is trying to take away my job!" "It's ok Mitch. She won't do what you do best. Plus, she is not even annoying, You are annoying," Neil told him firmly. He smiled when he heard what Neil said put his headphones on his head, listening to some dubstep music on the highest volume.

The speakers on the wall of the cafeteria buzzed to life as an announcement is being made. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent. So silent that you could hear someone fart. As a matter of fact, that someone turned out to be Shelsus. "May I have your attention please students? Please do not buy the school cheeseburger today because the school may have reason to believe that a burger may have been soaked with diarrhea chemical accidently. I repeat, do not buy or eat the school cheeseburgers." After the announcement ended, some students who have bought a cheeseburger stopped eating them and a few of them spit out their chewed cheeseburger out.

Mitch asked loudly "What is the announcement about?!" and kept on chewing his cheeseburger (mostly because of his headphones, he can't hear the announcement), which he bought previously. "Take your headphones off!" Neil shouted. "What did you say? Oh fuck… My stomach doesn't feel too good." Mitch groaned. Neil looked at Shelsus with a raised eyebrow. "I got to use the toilet!" Mitch said and ran as fast as his legs could go, leaving Neil, Shelsus and Heather laughing. Just to remind you, this is considered normal in Neil's life, which is full of surprises. "Ff bbphmf vb Mff vvb vph vvmm bmmbmm phhm vvnph," Shelsus laughed. SAM snorted "Shelsus said, it appears that Mitch took the wrong burger for lunch." "H-Heather, wanna hang out w-w-with me~ I mean, us after school?" Neil asked nervously right after they all stopped laughing. _"Dammit! I meant to ask her to hang out with me but not with us all!" _"Sure," Heather wiped a tear "You guys seem fun to hang out with." That wasn't Neil's best try but at least he got her to hang out with them. With him especially.


	4. Change Of Plans

Things we're going along pretty good in school. Teachers, books, schoolwork, tables and more teachers. Neil spilled brown paint on his pants by accident during art class, Mitch went to the toilet several times in one class, Shelsus broke one of the school computers by accident (Shelsus sneezed so hard infront of a computer screen until the computer fell off its table), and Connor finished all of his homework even before school is over. In other words, everything is perfectly normal. They all can't wait to go out of school and have fun with their after school activities such as soccer, fishing, playing football, skate boarding, playing games, dance at Club Red and a whole bunch of other fun stuff.

As the bell rang, the school's front door jostled with students as if they have been locked in for a week and are dying for freedom. Neil, Mitch, Connor and Shelsus had agreed to wait for Heather by the school's statue so that they could go have fun at the club. "Where is she? We've been waiting for a whole god damned century!" Connor exclaimed. "Shut up dude," Neil said "We have just waited for 30 seconds. Will you just relax?" Connor muttered "Fine. She better be worth my time." Neil was just going to shove Connor when Shelsus pointed to a black exotics car "Vb! Phvvf mvv vhhm." SAM told the three of them "Look! Heather's over there." Heather is in the black exotic car. Sitting next to… "Mark Baylor" Neil groaned.

Just for your information, Mark is the jock, jerk and a jinx to the four of them. Mitch calls him JJJ, Mitch calls him, Mark J The Third but Neil calls Mark, TJ. A shortened version of Triple J. Mark (or TJ) always pick on the four of them, especially Connor. Great hair, good looking face, well-built body he has but his brainpower is somewhat equivalent to a squirrel's brain. "What you assholes lookin' at?" Mark rudely said "That car belongs to me and that new girl inside my car also belongs to me and I, the sole owner my car and girl, forbi- Uhh… Forbade… Forbit… Err…" "I think the word is forbid" Connor helped "Shut up nerd. I know what I'm going to say," and with that, Mark gave Connor his daily present, which is a wedgie. "Ow! Ow! Stop it! Don't make me hit you!" "Yea try. You can't even hurt me." He dropped Connor to the ground and went to his car. He threatened the four of them as his car drove near them "You come near my girl or even talk to her, you're going to get the beating of your life," and with that, he took off with Heather.

The four of them went to the pond near the camping site and fished there since their plan of hanging out with a new friend burned to ashes. Mitch's bait bobbed on the water's clear surface. "At least, we still have us," Mitch tried to cheer things up "And we are still awesome aren't we?" Connor, who has been groaning in pain since the last minute, said with a slight tone of annoyance "We still have us huh? But then why didn't you guys back me up?" "Vmnn Vffm ff mmbphnnm fvmnm phm ff vmm phmnfb," Shelsus mumbled "Well, Mark is strong so fighting him is really suicide," SAM translated. "That's not the point. Good friends help friends that are in trouble," Connor argued "Didn't you guys know about that saying?" "Sensible friends don't help out another friend who is in trouble with Mark. Have you ever heard about that old saying?" Mitch tried to cheer things up again. Connor just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his fishing line in the water. "Neil! Didn't you hear my joke just now? Are you even going to say something?"

Neil has been fishing at the far corner of the small pond. Isolating himself from the three of them. Not to mention being quiet as well. By right, he would've laughed at Mitch's words but now he's just being silent. Thinking hard about Heather it seems. "_She can't have went out with Mark. She couldn't have dated him." _he thought. "Neil?!" Mitch shouted to him "Are you day dreaming? Come on dude, cheer up. It's not the end of the world. We can still hang out with us right?" "Huh? What? No, I didn't hear what you are saying just now," Neil responded after several quiet minutes of waiting for himself to respond to Mitch's sentence. Mitch, Connor and Shelsus stared at Neil as if asking him, _What is wrong with you?_ until Connor broke the silence. "Neil, is this about Heather? If it is, then she made one of the worse mistakes in her life for not hanging out with us. I mean, who wouldn't hang out with us? We're awesome!" "Not exactly anyone would like to hang out with us." Mitch cut in "People say we're weird." "Yea I guess you're right," sniggered Neil. "Hey guys! I've got a hook!" Mitch said excitedly "Oh were going to have a sweet dinner guys!" Mitch pulled hard and a black heavy looking boot came flying out of the water towards his face. They all laughed as the boot hit Mitch's right eye "We're not having dinner unless someone knows how to cook a boot fish."

* * *

When it's six o'clock or something, the four of them went to their own directions. Connor to his house, Mitch to play some practical jokes on someone, Neil and Shelsus to Neil's house. Yes, Shelsus has its own apartment but its having a sleepover at Neil's place. As they arrived at Neil's doorsteps, they heard and saw two shouting. It may have sound like this, "Hey guys! I'm getting married!" said this guy on the road. "No one cares, you idiot!" said a voice coming from inside another nearby house. "You should care!" "Why should I care?" "'Cuz I'm getting married to your mom!" A cup was thrown from one of the house's window towards the guy on the road. "You son of a~!" The guy on the road ran away towards Neil's house and greeted them. It is obviously Mitch. "Hey guys, how's stuff going?" "Nothing much. Are you done goofing around?" Neil asked. "Yea. That's my last joke for today. See ya tomorrow friends!" Mitch said quickly and ran off.

Neil and Shelsus arrived to Neil's house. The roof seems to be red in colour, the walls are beige and the floor is coloured dark mahogany brown. A few wild grass growing near the sides of his house, only two windows for the house and both of them are on the front wall of the house. The both of them entered thehouse and he shut the door. Shelsus looked around Neil's living room and put its backpack on a couch. "Make yourself at home." Neil said. "Dinner will be served around eight." Shelsus nodded and said "Mmn bm fbb m phvvmn." SAM told Neil that it wants to take a shower. "And don't even think about looking at Shelsus while it's undressed," SAM warned. Neil gave it some privacy by covering the windows with curtains (Neil's bathroom is in the living room and the bathroom door is facing one of the living room window) and going to the kitchen to do some cooking with a fish that Connor had caught earlier (the boot that Mitch had caught was given to the school cook as a present). As he finished cooking dinner in the kitchen, he went to the living room to watch his favorite world war two television series, Call of ROBLOXia. He heard the bathroom door swing open and accidently looked at Shelsus, who is only wearing a towel. It turns out that Shelsus was actually a she.


	5. It's A She!

For a long time both of them stared at each other. Until Neil finally spoke, "Shelsus, you're a girl? How come you never told us about it?" Shelsus ran back inside the bathroom along with her clothing without waiting for him to finish what he's saying. Neil really needed to get his 5 RoBuxes back from Mitch. He also feels like spreading the news to Mitch and Connor about the discovery. His hands quickly went into his back pocket to get his phone. Neil started dialing Mitch's phone number as fast as his fingers could allow him (Quite fast actually because Neil always plays online FPS games with his friends and he is really good at it) and pressed the 'call number' button.

The bathroom door opened, showing Shelsus fully dressed in her usual clothes but not wearing her scarf, goggles and beanie, revealing her face and long black hair. It makes Neil wonder why Shelsus would even want to cover up her face. She stared at Neil holding his phone, Mitch already on the line. "'Sup, Neil! What's the problem right now? Someone broke into your house? Your mom told you that you're a disgrace?" Neil looked at Shelsus's face, showing a hint of fear in her eyes. He didn't know what to do. It's either he inform his friend of the exciting news or just keep a secret from his friend. He made up his mind not telling Mitch about his finding. After all, keeping secrets never hurts anyone. An addition to that, he couldn't stand facing the guilt if he let the cat out of the bag.

"Uhh, Neil? You still there? Cat got your tongue? Should I keep quiet because there's someone's breaking into your house?" "Yeah. I'm still here." Neil answered back, not taking his eyes of Shelsus. "You know what, I forgot what I was about to say." "Oh, then try remembering. Then tell me tomorrow," Mitch said with a tone of disappointment "Alright?" "Naw, actually this is just a prank call. I'm just playing with you." Neil lied. Shelsus's tense face turned to relief once hearing what Neil said. "Dammit!" Mitch laughed "You got me. But you better watch yourself tomorrow, because you're going to get owned. See ya tomorrow Neil. Say goodnight to Shelsus for me, will you? Bye." And with that, he hung up. "Thanks for keeping my secret safe Neil." Shelsus took a seat on the couch next to Neil. "Just doing what friends do," he shrugged "And now you have to tell me why you kept your whole head covered up as if it's something to be ashamed off."

Shelsus began explaining, "Did you know about Nathaly Vanderhogg? "That freshman girl in your class during your freshman years?" Neil's forehead crumpled as he forced himself to dig deep into his memory. He nodded his head. Shelsus continued, "Nathaly Vanderhogg is Shelsus Keyvin. I am her." "Now that you,ve mentioned it, you do look like Nathaly." Neil said while studying her face closely. "But why did you suddenly move away?" Shelsus's voice dropped to a murmur "Because of a stalker problem." "Stalking you is quite a reasonable thing to do. I mean, who wouldn't want to stalk a good looking gal?" Shelsus shoved him playfully and said "How would you like it if someone is stalking you while you're taking a shower, eating, using the computer or studying?" Neil joked "I would like it. It shows that someone is into me and I have a die-hard fan." She rolled her eyes and continued "Well, I wouldn't like it, 'cuz my stalker was Mr. Bert."

Neil was knocked off his sense "Mr. Bert? Our substitute teacher?" Yes, Neil still remembered Mr. Bert. A pretty tall guy, a favorite teacher among the students, especially Neil, Mitch and Connor, cool and a perverted mind he has. Has hair that seems to stay just the way it is (even when you hit his hair with a baseball bat, the hair will be still standing proudly. As if it's constructed out of iron. And ten year old dandruff), always wearing a brown leather jacket. He left school a month ago on a trip to Las Vegas. Mr. Perch Bert was their fifth member of Neil's group of friends. Always hanging out with them, doing awesome stuff with Neil and his friends, and plenty of other things too. He knew how Mr. Bert behaved around females but seriously? Stalking? Neil never heard about him stalking people. That's just plain, grade A creepy. He asked her "How do you know that Mr. Bert was stalking you?"

"He once followed me to my grandma's funeral and I saw him." Shelsus answered "I would know he's following me because his distance from me was just about one yard!" Neil muttered something about the worst stalker to ever exist since time. Shelsus kept on going "Then a few weeks after the funeral, I went to my swimming lesson, and guess what?" "What?" "That lousy Bert was swimming right behind me! Not only that, he also followed me into my dad's office. I went into an elevator and he went in the same elevator with me. I went to the roof of the office and pretended to jump off the roof. But the asshole ran after me and jumped off the roof before I even did." Neil facepalmed himself and laughed "So that's why Mr. Bert went to the hospital for 2 months!"

Neil managed to control himself and asked Shelsus "So that's why you keep your face covered at all times?" She just nodded and told Neil "Promise me you won't tell anyone about my little secret?" "Yeah! Promise her you peeping tom!" SAM screeched and startled him. He almost forgot about SAM "I promise you." he swallowed hard "I promise you on my life and soul that I wouldn't tell another human being about your secret." SAM praised him "That's the most sincere promise I've ever heard. But make sure you keep it." SAM glared at Neil. _"But promises are meant to be broken. The same goes to all general rules. I don't know if I can keep secrets"_ Neil thought. He took a quick peek at his wristwatch. "Oh! Look at the time now. We're supposed to hit the sack by now." She also looked at her watch and agreed "Yea, we really need to sleep now." "You can take my bed for the night. I'll sleep on the couch." Neil said as Shelsus reached for her schoolbag on the couch. "Just don't look in my closet and under the bed. And don't ask why.

Shelsus went into his room and he undressed himself, leaving only his black boxers and grey tank top on as his sleeping apparel. As he lied himself on the couch gently, he thought about Heather. And how she left he and his friends just like that. _"Maybe she's just forced to go along with Mark. Yes, that's it. She's just forced to hang out with Mark. He is obviously doing that just to make me jealous. But what if she did it on her own free will?"_ he thought. He can't imagine how things would be like if she hung out with Mark by her own decision. Neil's thoughts flowed through his mind like a thick soup being filtered through a huge hairy moustache into a hungry mouth. Finally, he found peace and retreated into a deep sleep (after a long time thinking) as the moon shines bright in the dark night sky, along with the stars (and the occasional flying saucer which is unrelated to this story).


End file.
